El placer es mío
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: AU. Si pierdes un sentido los otros se potencian. Harry no había pensado en eso hasta que escuchó aquella voz. (Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años").
1. El placer

_Holaaaaaas!_

 _Yeah._

 _Aquí nuevamente en este reto que no me podía perder, y es que este desafió es algo personal porque siempre me ha costado el lemon en todos los ámbitos al momento de escribir. Los invito a leer lo que resultó de esto._

 _Elegí una parafilía, la Audiolagnia (el estímulo principal proviene de la audición), e inmediatamente se me ocurrió esto._

 **De la historia:** es un AU, sin magia. Los protagonistas son mis chicos preferidos (Harry y Draco).

 **Advertencia:** Slash, parafilía, drama, traumas y algo de sexo.

Espero les guste...

Bye.

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

.

.

.

 **I**

 **El placer**

 _No eres tú, soy yo._

Las palabras parecieron sinceras al salir de su boca, pero eran viles mentiras.

Se movió por el piso, pasos firmes y enérgicos, buscando lo que una vez nos unió y ahora nos separa. Aunque todo estaba bastante claro. Esta vez, dejé que ella actuara y hablara. Detuve el impulso de detenerla. No podía ser tan egoísta, ella merecía algo mejor. Algo mucho mejor de lo que puedo darle.

Solo me quedé ahí en medio de la habitación.

Esperando.

Esperándola.

Mi corazón estaba dividido porque la amaba, la amaba tanto que la estaba dejando ir. Tenía que volar y encontrar algo mejor. Había tanto desgaste en nuestra relación que comenzamos a rendirnos, lo permití y ella no pudo sostener las mentiras.

Prometíamos. Todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor lo decía, pero últimamente esos mismos cuchicheaban lo contrario. Y las frases se convirtieron en palabras sueltas que poco a poco fueron encajando en mi cerebro.

No estuve ni estoy dispuesto a aceptar la compasión de nadie, es un punto al cual no deseo volver. No es que pudiera verlo, pero la sentía en cada poro de mi ser. Decidí alejarme de todos ellos. Fue insano de mi parte, pero a veces es lo mejor. En especial para la recuperación.

En ese momento, no era nada; solo alguien asustado, la peor versión de mí mismo. El miedo en toda su expresión y la angustia en cada paso que daba. Ahora, algún tiempo después, todo ha ido mejorado considerablemente. He aprendido cosas a las que antes me negaba, y me negaba solo porque no aceptaba todo esto.

No fue fácil.

Todo sucedió tan rápido.

En un momento estaba caminando junto a mis compañeros y al siguiente, estaba en una cama de hospital luchando por mi vida.

Confuso. Todo se volvió confuso y mi memoria está absolutamente afectada con ese recuerdo. Por más versiones que obtenga de eso no soy capaz de plasmarlo en mi cabeza.

A veces me frustra y otras, prefiero que se mantenga así.

Con el tiempo he sido capaz de leer palabras, la tonalidad en la que son dichas y el peso de cada silaba. Contra todo pronóstico lo he ido aprendiendo.

Como también el aceptar la realidad en la que estoy viviendo, aquello ha sido lo más difícil en todo el proceso.

Aceptar.

Aceptar ayuda para algo tan simple como comer o ir al baño, bueno eso solo al principio.

—¿Harry?

Parpadeo.

Su lápiz choca contra la mesa y suspira. Está mirándome, puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

 _No eres tú, soy yo._

—Puedes hablarme de lo que quieras. De eso tratan estas sesiones.

Cinco meses.

Y la frase aún está rondando en mi cabeza.

—¿Podrías decirme como van las clases?

—Bien. Van bien —trago saliva.

Se queda en silencio.

La imito.

No tengo ganas de esto. Debería haberlo cancelado, pero Sirius no lo hubiese tolerado, menos después del esfuerzo que hizo para que asistiera. A pesar de todo, esto ayuda, pero hay días en los que ni siquiera me tolero a mí mismo.

—Luna dice que ya no tienes dificultad para movilizarte por la facultad.

Me muerdo el labio.

Luna es la chica que me acompaña cada día durante las clases. Me va a buscar a la casa de mi padrino y después de clases me va a dejar. Netamente, es mi lazarillo.

Una buena amiga en toda esta mierda.

—Es verdad.

Bufa.

Está cansada.

Tan cansada como Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y todos. Tan cansada como yo.

Y aunque ya pasé por la amarga etapa de la aceptación, aún me cuesta ser completamente dependiente de los demás.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—No, pero he oído que está saliendo con alguien.

—¿Estas bien con eso?

 _No._

—Sí, solo quiero que sea feliz.

 _No eres tú, soy yo._

Me quedo en silencio durante los siguientes minutos y Megan da por terminada la sesión.

—Hablamos la próxima semana, Harry.

No digo nada.

Me levanto. Escucho sus pisadas y la puerta siendo abierta.

—Cuídate —es lo último que escucho antes de salir.

Alguien me toma de la mano. Es cálida y sonrió un poco.

—¿Tan mal estuvo?

—Como cada semana —contesto. Me aferró a su brazo—. ¿Podemos saltarnos las clases de hoy?

—Imposible.

Caminamos.

Luna me guía y señala.

Cuando Ginny se fue, cuando dijo esas palabras que aún me atormentan, estaba mintiendo.

 _No eres tú, soy yo._

Era yo… el único culpable. La alejé, la rechacé y le dije tantas cosas que estoy sorprendido de que no se haya ido antes. Lo soportó tan bien hasta que se dio cuenta de no podía lidiar con alguien como yo.

Era egoísta hacerle falsas promesas cuando no estaba completo. Teníamos tantos planes y todo se fue al carajo aquel día hace dos años.

Estoy ciego.

Estaba en las prácticas finales del curso de policía. Al terminar el turno de ese día, llamaron y algunos fuimos designados para apoyar. Podría haberme negado, pero tenía tanta hambre de conocimientos que acepté sin dudarlo. Llegamos y sucedió tan rápido. Me golpearon en la cabeza, pero no puedo recordar el dolor ni porque no esquivé el golpe.

Desperté meses después. Sin saber quién era o donde estaba, enterándome en el proceso de la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Y la recuperación fue tan dolorosa: cirugías, reconstrucción ocular, medicamentos y aprender todo de nuevo.

Lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

Y aún ahora sigo pensando que debí morir ese día.

…

Tengo clases tres veces por semana y básicamente son de lectura y escritura en braille. He estado casi un año en esto y falta poco para terminar.

Es lo único que hago.

Los días que no estoy en clases los paso en mi habitación haciendo nada. A veces, Luna me visita y salimos al parque. Hermione y Ron están en su propia burbuja de amor. No los culpo, ellos estuvieron ahí cuando los necesité y aún lo están, pero con menos frecuencia.

—¿Listo para la clase de escritura con Williams?

Hago una mueca.

—No, menos después de la sesión de hoy.

Luna me guía por los pasillos. Los conozco y he transitado solo por ellos, pero apreció que ella este a mi lado.

— _¡Eres un hijo de puta!_

Nos detenemos.

— _¡Maldito! ¡Me arruinaste!_

Es una mujer.

—¿Quién es? —no puedo evitar preguntarle a Luna.

—Una chica muy guapa está golpeándole el pecho a un hombre. Creo que lo he visto antes, pero…

Se queda en silencio.

La otra chica sigue soltando improperios de grueso calibre, pero el tipo no dice nada.

Chilla y grita.

— _¡Eres un maldito chupa pollas, Malfoy!_

¿Malfoy?

¿Esa chica está hablando del profesor Malfoy?

—Le pegó. La chica le pegó una bofetada —luego me arrastra hasta mi salón.

Puedo escuchar los murmullos mientras nos alejamos, pero mi cabeza sigue girando en torno a las palabras de la mujer.

—Es un profesor —le susurro a Luna—, pero no me hace clases a mí. Se supone que él da clases a los que vienen en la noche.

Luna no dice nada.

Nos detenemos unos pasos más allá.

—Él no hacía nada —comenta ella.

—Como sea, no es nuestro asunto.

—Tienes razón. Te veo a la salida.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja.

Cuando entro al salón, todos cuchichean lo que escucharon y algunos hasta aseguran que la chica tiene razón.

Muevo la cabeza.

Y despliego el bastón ayudándome a encontrar un asiento libre.

Somos quince en total, algunos días somos acompañados por parientes o amigos.

Encuentro un lugar y me siento.

Si no fuera por los murmullos creería que estoy solo en este salón.

Pisadas firmes se escuchan y no el típico taconeo de la profesora Williams. Escuchó dos o tres jadeos y murmullos.

No saber lo que está pasando alrededor es frustrante.

—Silencio por favor.

Una voz masculina.

Y varonil.

Acalla cualquier ruido.

No es alguien que haya escuchado anteriormente.

—Elise tuvo que hacer un viaje de último minuto así que seré su reemplazante por las próximas semanas. Soy Draco Malfoy. Por este día solo quiero conocerlos y aprenderme sus nombres. Les pido que levanten sus manos cuando diga su nombre de la lista que me dejaron.

A los pocos segundos, comienza a hablar de nuevo.

Me desconecto.

Las manos me sudan.

Estoy nervioso y no sé porque motivo.

—Harry Potter.

Él representa a una nueva persona a la que tengo que conocer. No quiero. Su voz, él en su totalidad, es algo que no quiero en este momento.

—¿Harry Potter?

Una mano toca mi hombro y doy un respingo.

Escucho sus pasos caminado hacia mí. El olor de su perfume me inunda y siento su presencia sobre mí.

—¿Harry?

—Sí, soy yo —estoy orgulloso de mi voz. Sale perfectamente estable.

—¿Puedes contarme algo sobre ti?

¿En qué minuto esto paso de ser una clase a una sesión con Megan?

Ni siquiera sé lo que dijeron los demás.

—Iba a ser policía, pero alguien me golpeó en la cabeza y quedé ciego.

No dice nada.

Se aleja.

—Gracias, Harry.

Continua.

Y seguir su clase se vuelve increíblemente difícil.

No solo ese día, sino los que siguieron.

…

Nunca una voz me había llamado tanto la atención.

Dicen que cuando te falta un sentido los otros se incrementan.

No lo creí hasta ahora.

Había algo… en él que… y… no podía identificarlo.

Su voz era… _peculiar_.

Cuando nos habla o enseña usa un tono serio, pero en momentos deja salir su lado lúdico. Mientras nos lee arrastra las palabras al final, utiliza tonos fuertes o suaves dependiendo de lo que está leyendo, pero no es solo eso.

—Quiero ir a la biblioteca.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Podemos ir al parque o tomar un helado? —pregunta ella—. Sirius dijo que no habías salido en todo el fin de semana.

—No tenía ánimos.

—¿Has pensado en lo que harás después de terminar este curso?

—Seguir sobreviviendo —murmuro sonriendo. Es lo que todos dicen: "Eres un sobreviviente".

—Hablo en serio.

—Solo no hablemos de eso aún. Ya llegará el momento.

La primera vez que conocí a Luna supe que sería una gran amiga, ella ha estado en los peores momentos de este último tiempo, sobre todo en las caídas.

Su voz es tan dulce y soñadora en todos momentos. Transmite calma y templanza para cualquiera.

—Llegamos. ¿Estarás bien?

—La biblioteca es todo lo que necesito hoy, además de escribir el ensayo que Malfoy nos pidió.

—Bien. Estaré aquí en una hora, ¿Tal vez?

—Dos, por favor.

—Bien. Nos vemos, Harry.

Se acerca.

Su aroma frutal me inunda y besa mi mejilla.

Nop.

No hay nada más.

Como vino, se va y eso está perfecto. Luna es mi amiga.

Es extraño, pero nunca pensé en ella como algo más y menos ahora que estoy solo. Bueno, no es que quiera a alguien a mi lado.

Abro la puerta e inmediatamente el silencio me envuelve.

Despliego el bastón y me adentro buscando las mesas.

Hace algún tiempo mis compañeros y yo hicimos un proyecto: en cada estante está escrita la sección en braille. Hay algunos libros que están escritos de la misma manera y son esos los que estoy buscando el día de hoy.

Pronto encuentro una mesa disponible y dejó la mochila ahí. Con la ayuda del bastón camino hacia las estanterías. Mis dedos se deslizan por las secciones. Sin quererlo me voy alejando. No era consciente de que este lugar pudiera ser tan grande. No me siento perdido ni nada, los estantes a un están a mi paso.

Estoy a punto de girarme cuando escucho un gemido que se corta en el instante.

Luego…

Puedo seguir oyendo algo, pero es tan mínimo que apenas lo distingo.

Trago saliva cuando caigo en cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

 _Mierda_.

Alguien está teniendo sexo en la biblioteca.

Y tengo que retroceder, pero… mis pasos se van inmediatamente hacia la fuente de todo. Es una verdadera tortura solo escuchar y no ver lo que otros están haciendo.

Intento ser lo más silencioso posible y me escondo. No sé si estoy a una o dos secciones de la acción, pero prefiero hacerlo a que me descubran.

—¡Dios!

La palabra sale en un susurro.

 _Un hombre._

No puedo reconocer la voz, pero suena bastante joven.

—Mierda… _tú_ boca…

Y mencionando esto.

La succión se intensifica.

 _Sexo oral._

No solo puedo escucharlo, ahora puedo imaginar la boca de quien sea sobre el pene de este tipo. La succión se intensifica al igual que sus jadeos y gemidos acallados.

Yo mismo estoy jadeando ante el acto que se está produciendo a unos metros de mí y mi erección está palpitando. Nunca me había excitado tanto al escuchar a un tercero gemir o…

—Mierda… me vengo… me vengo… oh… joder…

—No, no lo harás hasta que esté dentro de ti, Marcus.

Murmura otra voz autoritaria.

Una voz que conozco.

El chico jadea. Escucho un cierre siendo bajado y gemidos mezclados con suplicas.

Y lo siguiente.

Lo siguiente… es el choque obsceno de carne contra carne. Y gemidos, más y más gemidos.

De ambos.

No son fuertes, son lo suficientemente contenidos como para no causar algún revuelo.

Siguen.

No son conscientes de que tienen público, un público que solo puede oír y está excitado por ello.

—Sí… m-más duro. Estoy a punto… oh mierda…

—¿Te gusta que te folle culo en medio de la biblioteca que tanto amas?

Pegunta.

El chico, Marcus, solo gime.

Me muerdo el labio evitando mis propias exclamaciones, no me masturbaré con ellos. Me niego a hacerlo… jamás me había pasado algo así.

Continúan por unos segundos más, hasta que culminan. Los gemidos se pierden por los besos que seguramente se están dando.

Se quedan en silencio. Todo vuelve a fluir segundos después.

Los escucho moverse.

Oh…

Tengo que salir de aquí y… cubrir mi erección. Además, de serenarme y calmarme.

—¿Repetimos verdad?

Marcus habla con la esperanza brillando en la pregunta.

Y espera.

Ambos, esperamos.

—Fue un placer, pero preferiría llamarte yo.

Está mintiendo.

El chico y yo lo sabemos. Solo que él finge creerle.

—Como quieras.

Escucho pasos. Y aguanto la respiración.

Pero los pasos se alejan. Y al otro lado solo queda una persona.

La otra voz en toda la faena del sexo.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Parte dos?

Tal vez...


	2. Mío completamente

_Holaaaaaaaa!_

 _Ha pasado un tiempo y en realidad no pensé que había sido tanto._

 _Lo siento, estoy tardando en ponerme al día, pero ya estoy aquí._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, fav y follows; no creí que la historia gustara... solo espero que esta segunda parte sea de su agrado y este sería el final definitivo (no hay tercera parte)._

 _Espero les guste._

 _Nos leemos._

 _Bye c:_

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

.

.

.

 **II**

 **Mío completamente**

Hay algo que jamás aceptaré. Nunca. Ni bajo amenaza.

Después de ese día, comencé a ver a el profesor Malfoy de otra manera. Bueno, ver, _ver_ , es un eufemismo ante mi condición. Más bien, comencé a percibirlo y a estar atento a cada palabra, paso, respiración, murmullo o susurro que emitía.

Y ahí va algo estúpido porque jamás me había fijado tanto en una persona. Menos cuando veía.

Ya podía identificar sus pasos y su perfume era único entre todos. Saber eso, darme cuenta de esos detalles, me frustraba. Nunca ni en mis más recónditos pensamientos surgió el sentirme atraído por alguien en estos momentos, menos por un hombre. Siempre había estado con chicas, me gustaban completamente, pero _esto_ era distinto. Era como si… como si necesitara sacarlo de mi sistema y solo podía hacerlo si me acostaba con él.

Y eso… era algo que jamás haría.

Jamás.

Jamás.

No importaba cuanto me excitara el pensamiento. Mierda. Ni siquiera lo había visto, solo los había escuchado, pero eso seguía rondándome. Podía imaginarlo, eso era peor. Peor en muchos aspectos porque podía agregarle más cosas al asunto y hacerlo me excitaba de sobre manera. Tenía que recurrir a la antigua tradición del sexo a mano, afortunadamente Sirius no me había escuchado.

—Aquí está el libro —murmura una voz jovial. Escucho como teclea en el computador.

—Gracias, Marcus.

Y sí, sinceramente debí haberlo sabido; nadie se va a un lugar que no conoce como la palma de su mano a tener sexo.

—De nada. Puedes traerlo la próxima semana, espero que te sirva —estoy seguro de que tiene una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—El profesor Malfoy nos ha dado tema libre en el ensayo así que sí, me servirá.

Es una mierda no poder ver, me hubiese gustado observar su reacción ante el nombre de Malfoy.

Por supuesto, no hay nada.

—Lo hará —teclea de nuevo.

Bien, no puedo verlo, pero ahí hay algo que quizás signifique que no hubo una próxima vez.

De haber sido así, lo habría escuchado.

—Nos vemos.

Marcus no dice nada.

Y yo me giro desplegando el bastón, aseguro el libro y camino hacia la salida. Luna está ahí, siempre solicita a llevarme a cualquier lugar que desee.

—¿Podemos tomar un helado?

—Creo que se nos hace tarde, Harry. Tu próxima clase comienza en diez minutos, te dije en el auto que íbamos atrasados.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Hay momentos en los que deseo no sentir nada por él y no es por el miedo de que sea un hombre precisamente. Me cerré a las relaciones cuando alejé a Ginny. Sin embargo, él me gusta, pero es una atracción meramente física.

Luna me conduce por los pasillos hasta la clase con el profesor Malfoy. Olvidé mencionar que últimamente soy un experto en la mentira, y es que él no nos ha dado ninguna tarea. De hecho, solo voy ahí por mero morbo.

No han importado las tres semanas desde lo ocurrido, me siento demasiado patético. A veces, solo voy a biblioteca buscando o esperando que otra sesión de sexo se lleve a cabo.

Es patético y frustrante.

—Llegamos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias.

—Bien vendré por ti en dos horas más o menos.

Se aleja de mí.

Inmediatamente me siento desorientado y abro la puerta para encontrarme con un salón en silencio.

Un silencio demasiado, _demasiado inusual_.

Somos ciegos, no mudos.

Habría por lo menos un movimiento de hojas o de lápiz, cuchicheos entre alumno y acompañante, pero nada.

Muevo el bastón contra el piso.

No creo que Luna se haya equivocado.

Me adentro más, moviendo el bastón, y la puerta se cierra suavemente.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Lo peor que le pueden hacer a un ciego es una broma, una broma tan macabra como quedarse en silencio y luego explotar en risas o alaridos.

Siento el sudor en mi cuello cuando escucho como alguien le pone llave a la puerta.

Trago saliva al escuchar, ahora sí, pasos, pero… puedo distinguirlo. Eso y sentir el aroma de su perfume.

—Señor Potter me sorprende que haya llegado a la hora.

Susurra.

Susurra suave y seductor cerca de mi cuello, casi rozándome la oreja.

Su aliento es exquisito.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—En sus casas, espero.

Sus manos tocan mis brazos y no puedo evitar soltar el bastón.

—Sería vergonzoso que nos vieran.

Bueno, nadie puede ver nada, pero podrían olerlo o escucharlo.

Oh, Dios.

Alejó esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Me alejo a tientas. ¡Qué mierdas estoy pensando!

Estuve a punto de chocar con algo, las manos del profesor Malfoy me detienen y me acerca a su cuerpo.

—Te harás daño si sigues con esa actitud, Harry y esa no es mi idea.

—¿Qué quieres?

Se ríe.

Creo que nunca había escuchado una risa como la suya, melodiosa y rítmica.

Exquisita.

—A ti. Mío completamente.

Esas dos palabras me hacen perder el aliento, pronto su boca choca con la mía y no puedo evitar responderle el beso.

Sería un idiota si dejo ir esta oportunidad.

¡Mierda!

Él besa como todo un experto, moviendo la lengua en los momentos precisos, chupando mis labios y sosteniendo mi nuca para evitar que me separé.

Me roba el alma.

Me roba toda la esencia.

Me deja idiota en el momento que se separa de mí.

Su frente se apoya contra la mía, compartimos el aliento y los jadeos.

—Quiero que me conozcas —susurra.

Toma mis manos sudadas y las lleva hasta su rostro.

Comienzo por el pelo, es sedoso y fino.

—¿Color? —susurro casi sin aliento.

—Rubio.

Sigo por frente, es amplia, sus cejas son suaves y cierra los ojos cuando mis dedos recorren sus parpados.

—¿Ojos?

—Grises

Quizás antes no pusiera mucha atención a las personas, pero ahora tengo que usar toda mi imaginación para visualizarlos en mi cabeza. Y, tal vez, con él me quede corto.

Recorro sus pómulos marcados y su nariz respingona. Bajo a sus labios que son finos, los mismos que me besaron con tanta experiencia. Mis dedos se quedan ahí por sus segundos y él los mordisquea suavemente.

Creo que estoy muerto.

Tuve que haberme golpeado en la bañera esta mañana o, peor, haber caído por las escaleras. Tal vez, estoy en coma y el profesor Malfoy sea con quien deba jugar ajedrez*, aunque no sepa, para despertar.

Tal vez, esta es la manera más bonita que tiene mi conciencia de decirme que debo despedirme de mis pensamientos impropios, pensamientos indebidos.

—Puedo ver como tu cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad. A decir verdad, soy una persona bastante racional y…

Mis manos se mueven a su boca y lo silencian.

Si habla no puedo pensar con claridad.

Él se siente tan real ante mi tacto, no como un sueño.

Se separa y su boca recorre mi cuello. Un escalofrío baja por mi cuerpo directamente hacia la zona sur, sus manos intentan colarse bajo mi camisa.

Y lo dejo.

Permito que lo haga porque sueño o no, realidad o no, quiero que lo haga.

Me dejo llevar por sus caricias, besos y palabras subidas de tono que probablemente me están sonrojando.

Siento sus labios en mi pecho, succionando y dejando marcas. Me saca la estorbosa camisa y aprovecha de jugar con mis pezones. Y yo… yo necesito tocarlo también, a tientas llevo mis manos hacia su pecho e intento sacarle la camisa. Me ayuda, lo hace por mí.

Nos besamos nuevamente, nos tocamos y gemimos juntos.

Nos separamos y pronto llega hasta el cierre de mi pantalón, sin mayor preámbulo y con una razonable experticia, lo baja.

Mi respiración se atasca, es estúpido, pero me excita anticipadamente todo lo que está por venir.

Me apoya sobre uno de los escritorios cercanos y me baja el pantalón junto a la ropa interior. El aire me eriza la piel y su aliento me hace jadear.

—No sabes las veces que deseé tenerte así, Harry.

Mis dedos de los pies se crispan cuando su boca envuelve mi erección y comienza el acto más erótico que he vivido en toda mi vida.

Inevitablemente bajo mi mirada hacia él y aunque mis ojos no lo puedan ver, puedo sentirlo e imaginarlo. Oh y de qué manera… me muerdo el labio cuando succiona y el sonido llena todo el ambiente.

Jadeo.

Jadeo.

 _Succiónsucciónsucción_ …

Lengua.

Mucha lengua desde la base hasta la punta.

Gemidos.

Los gemidos se rompen cuando baja más allá de mis testículos.

Sin _ver_ , sin él ser consciente de todo lo que hay en mi cabeza y provoca, puedo ver estrellas y son brillantes, hay galaxias, cometas y planetas. Y también hay constelaciones, una constelación con su nombre.

—¡Draco!

—Sisisisi… Harry —susurra ronco. Aliento, saliva y boca sobre mi erección.

Se traga todo lo que le entrego.

Es rápido.

Joderjoderjoder… vergonzosamente rápido.

Mis manos inertes porque no lo he tocado en todo el proceso están temblorosas al igual que mi cuerpo.

Su frente húmeda choca contra mi ingle, la respiración acariciando la sensible piel de mis muslos.

Y aun así es perfecto.

Podría recostarme y dormir eternamente, podría dejar que me follara en este momento y cuando quisiera, podría quererlo en mi vida eternamente.

Joder.

Joder.

—Podría dormir eternamente después de esto —me dice—, pero sería injusto perderme de cada una de tus acciones.

Besa mi muslo y siento que se levanta.

Toma mi mano y la lleva a su propio pantalón, está húmedo. No he sido el único en venirse rápido.

—Solo con mirarte —susurra.

La sonrisa se escapa de mi boca, ¿Alguna vez los han hecho sentir atractivos o sexys? Es una sensación embriagadora, es como si en este momento saliera a la calle y me pudiera comer al mundo entero.

Puedo sentir su mirada recorriéndome, como si quisiera grabar todo, cada detalle.

Quiero que me bese.

¿Sería demasiado pedírselo? ¡Qué importa donde haya tenido su boca antes!

Mis pies de plomo se mueven hacia él, o más bien donde pudiese estar, y nos encontramos.

Su boca choca con la mía, el sabor explota en mi paladar. Su lengua juega con la mía y se roba todo de mí.

Hay hambre.

Estamos sedientos y bebemos del otro como si no hubiera un mañana, como si esta fuera la primera y última vez.

Me alejo aturdido, mis propias manos se aflojan de su ropa y la pregunta se desliza por mi boca:

—¿Repetimos verdad?

Esta vez no hay esperanza en mi voz, hay mucho más.

Espero su respuesta.

—Fue un placer, pero preferiría llamarte yo.

Está mintiendo.

Lo sé. ¿Dónde quedó la magia de hace un momento?

—Como quieras.

Siento como se acomoda la ropa que pude haberle desordenado.

De pronto, siento frío, _mucho frío_ , y soledad. La calidez me abandona junto con él, escuchó sus pasos y siento su pesada mirada sobre mí, me siento desnudo.

Sus pisadas abandonan el lugar y escucho el cerrojo moviéndose, abre la puerta y sale.

No hay más.

Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

¡Qué idiota!

¿Cómo un momento tan maravilloso se puede convertir en el peor?

Me arreglo y acomodo lo mejor que puedo, mis manos aún están temblorosas cuando me subo el cierre de la bragueta.

Intento tranquilizarme y salir como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Solo ahí me doy cuenta de que tengo que esperar a que Luna venga por mí.

Desearía no haberme levantado hoy.

…

Hay algo anormal en el ambiente, algo distinto. Tal vez, soy yo. Me siento diferente, mucho más triste de lo habitual, más cansado. Luna tuvo que sacarme de la cama prácticamente. Sirius echaba chispas, ya que llevaba casi una semana sin levantarme y mucho menos salir.

Ella fue la única capaz de sacarme de ahí, solo para devolverme al lugar donde no quería volver.

Temía estar solo y encontrarme con el prof… con Draco Malfoy. Se siente tan impropio llamarlo _profesor_ cuando tuvimos sexo.

Lo odio.

Y odio no ser completamente sincero.

Me aferro a Luna cuando caminamos por los pasillos en busca del salón.

—Llegamos.

—¿Puedes entrar conmigo?

—Puedo, claro que sí —su voz es tan dulce, me reconforta y es como un cobijo—. ¿Me dirás que pasa?

—No actúes como Megan, Sirius ya me dio la lata para sacar una hora lo más pronto posible con ella.

—Bueno, no insistiré. Es mejor entrar o se te hará tarde.

Luna se encarga de abrir la puerta e inmediatamente saluda a los que han llegado. Hago lo mismo mientras buscamos un asiento libre.

Algunos minutos pasan y la sala se completa.

—Buenos días, alumnos.

 _Nunca llamó._

—El día de hoy veremos… —se interrumpe—. ¿Dime, Harry?

—¿Dónde está el _profesor_ Malfoy?

—Oh, es verdad, tú no has estado estos días. El profesor Malfoy decidió renunciar y tuve que volver antes de lo esperado.

Y ya no le prestó atención.

Renunció.

¿Por mí? ¿Por lo que pasó entre nosotros? Necesito verlo, frunzo los labios. Solo necesito saber por qué. Lamentablemente no se mucho más allá de lo que se habla en los pasillos, ni siquiera lo conozco como quisiera. Él es un punto ciego en todo esto. Tal vez, pueda preguntarle a Marcus, pero… pero estoy seguro de que él sería inútil en todo esto.

…

—¿Cómo estuvo la sesión hoy?

—Bien.

—¿Solo bien?

—Sirius… no quiero hablar ahora.

Siento como el sillón se hunde a mi lado.

—Estoy muy preocupado por ti, cachorro. De un momento a otro cambiaste. Estabas bien y si es por Ginny… —no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

Ginny.

Siento que lo que pasó con ella fue hace tanto tiempo, sería tan sencillo si se tratara de eso, pero no…

—Hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en Ginny, no es ella. Es… es complicado.

El timbre suena.

—¡Que puntual! —exclama— Creo que tendremos que seguir hablando después.

—¿Quién es?

—No te conté. Bueno, el otro día me encontré con un familiar y lo he invitado hoy.

Sirius es imparable, poco a poco ha ido retomando relaciones familiares que creía pérdidas.

Espero.

Solo saludaré y me iré a mi cuarto.

Escucho el murmullo de voces.

—¡Oh este debe ser Harry! —exclama una mujer—, soy Narcissa.

—Un gusto, Narcissa.

Estiro mi mano hacia ella y la estrecha gustosa.

—Vamos, cariño, saluda. No seas tímido. ¡Dios! Quién lo diría teniendo tu profesión.

Estoy perdido en este momento. Hay otra persona junto a esa mujer.

—Harry y yo nos conocemos —dice finalmente.

Siento como el vello de la nuca se me eriza.

Esa voz que tanto he extrañado esta frente a mí.

Me levanto y escucho como algunas cosas se caen en el proceso.

—Lamentablemente nos conocemos —murmuro—. Si me permiten...

Camino hacia mi habitación como había planeado. Estoy orgulloso de mi mismo al no derribar nada en el camino.

¿Qué hace él aquí? Sirius dijo parientes, ¿De qué manera él y Sirius lo son?

Cierro la puerta y me tiro a la cama. Podría dormir eternamente, podría quedarme aquí y nunca más salir.

Cierro los ojos.

Alguien toca la puerta suavemente.

—No quiero hablar, Sirius.

Pensé que el momento llegaría más tarde.

Igualmente la abre y la cierra suavemente.

—No quise incomodarte.

Abro los ojos inmediatamente.

—Cuando mi madre me dijo que se había reencontrado con un pariente… no sabía. No pensé…

—Solo podrías irte…

—Harry…

— _Profesor_ …

Me acomodo sentándome en la cama.

—Ya no soy profesor.

—¿Qué quieres entonces, Draco?

—Tu número de teléfono para llamarte.

Parpadeo.

¿Qué tiene él que Ginny no haya tenido? Debería alejarlo de mí, pero no puedo y no quiero.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy asustado de esto. Quizás no te acuerdes, pero tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando niños. Mucho antes de que mi padre y Sirius pelearan, mi madre solía traerme aquí. Cuando te vi en los cursos no podía creerlo, estabas obviamente distinto y… no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Tal vez aún estas en mis recuerdos porque yo era mucho más grande que tú.

No supe que decir.

Nunca había visto a Draco ni siquiera en los álbumes que tiene mi padrino por ahí, bueno verlos antes de estar ciego.

—Después de la pelea, mi padre decidió que era mejor irnos lejos. Casi toda mi adolescencia la pasé afuera. Él murió y regresamos. Mi madre retomó algunas amistades y yo me centré en seguir lo que siempre quise: enseñar.

—¿Cómo llegaste a enseñarle a los ciegos?

—Me ofrecieron el curso. Tiempo después, terminé enseñando donde te volví a ver.

—Es una historia interesante, pero no explica que quieres de mí.

—Te vi ese día.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

—No eres un experto en ocultarte, te vi entre las estanterías. Y después vi que frecuentabas mucho la biblioteca.

—Te confundiste…

—No, no lo hice —siento su aliento cerca de mi—. Me asustas, Harry.

Se sienta a mi lado.

—Pero no en un mal sentido, es solo que… la última vez que salí con alguien me rompió el corazón.

—Y yo alejé a la chica que amaba porque pensé que no me merecía.

—¿La amas aún?

—No, eso fue hace un tiempo. La verdad es que… solo tengo en mi mente a una persona, lo odio y a la vez no.

Siento su mano sobre la mía.

—Fui un idiota al dejarte ahí ese día.

—Lo fuiste, Malfoy. ¿Tú tienes miedo? Yo también, pero creo que me gustaría salir contigo. Probablemente intente alejarte en más de una ocasión.

—Y probablemente te disuadiré para que no lo hagas.

—Me puedes gustar mucho, pero ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Solo si prometes no dejarme solo…

—Lo prometo.

Siento su aliento muy cerca de mis labios.

—Quiero mucho más que un acostón contigo, necesito que lo sepas. De alguna manera iba a conseguir tú número o algo así.

—Entonces, estamos en la misma línea.

Sus labios se acercan a los míos, me besa lentamente. No hay prisa, solo calma y reconocimiento.

Me gusta.

Él me gusta mucho. Probablemente mucho más de lo que Ginny lo hacía y no me aterra. De cierta manera, siento que esto está bien. No quiero alejarlo.

Su lengua juega con la mía, se envuelven. Es distinto a la vez anterior.

—Es mejor no hacer _cosas_ aquí en tu habitación.

—Entonces, ¿Me invitas a la tuya?

Él se ríe.

—Citas, ¿Recuerdas?

Hago un puchero. Me acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

—Tengo que volver, dije que necesitaba ir al baño y ya me tarde. ¿Vuelves conmigo?

Esa pregunta tiene un doble significado.

—Sí es buena idea.

Me levanto y él toma mi mano.

—¿Quieres que tu padrino lo sepa?

—¿Tú madre?

—No quiero ocultarlo, pero tal vez podemos intentar dos citas antes de que alguien más lo sepa.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

 _Por ahora._

* * *

.

.

.

* Hace mucho tiempo leí un libro llamado "Campos de fresas de Jordi Sierra i Fabra". Un libro que amo demasiado. Si alguien tuvo o tiene la oportunidad de leerlo entenderá la pequeña referencia con el ajedrez ;)


End file.
